Proto-Kagan/Stage 1
General information It is with out a doubt the Kagan is inherantly related to Japanese. This proto language examplifies the first round of changes that help turn Kagan into what it is. There is clearly a Sanskrit influence, too. The language must have been spoken by Gauri & his crew before the early Kagans had settled in Bali. For more information on Kagan history, see Catagory:Kagan Languages. Phonology Like Japanese imitating Sanskrit, the language contains a large abundance of phonemes quite alien to Japanese, but retains many important features. The destinction between asperated & unasperated, just as it is in Sanskrit, is important. Consonants The consonant ' can be voiced or unvoiced. Vowels Long vowels are prounced twice as long as short vowels are. (NOTE: I have fully decieded if these will be the vowels the language uses.) Phonotactics Stage 1 Proto-Kagan must have had the following diphthons: ay, aay, aw, aaw, ey, ow. The latter two being less common. Do to extensive borrowings from Sanskrit, Stage 1 Proto-Kagan is largely filled with consonant clusters when compared to Japanese. Grammar (NOTE: I haven't officially if some of these addfixes will be what this language uses.) Addfixes must mach the consonant cluster rules listed above. The sound 'a' is sometimes inserted between the root form and an addfix to fix this problem. Nouns Nouns have eight cases (nominative, accusative, instrumental, dative, ablative, genitive, vocative, & locative), two genders (masculine & feminine), & two numbers (singular & plural). Most of the nouns are borrowed from Sanskrit. Pronouns The pronouns of Stage One Proto-Kagan where very complex. There where 7 cases(nominative, accusative, instrumental, dative, ablative, genetive, & locative), two genders (masculine & feminine), three numbers (Singular, dual, & plural), & three persons. Adding the prefix "*Ka-" turns it into an Interrogative Pronoun. This does not happen with First Person Pronouns. Demonstratives Verbs Verbs are especially complex. Verbs have 2 aspects (imperfective & perfective), thee voices (passive, causative, & causative passive), four tense (past, present, imperative, & future), a mood (benidictive), a negative, a potential form, & a polite form. there are also intensives & frequentatives. But these only scratche the surface of the complex prefixing system. In truth, multable prefixes are fitted in from the root form. The order of prefixes is tense-intensive-frequentative-potential-negative-aspect/voice. The benedictive form uses the prefix "*Se-". The polite form uses the prefix "*Suma-". A polite benedictive form also exists, "*Sema-". Thus, a verb can be very complex. Sema'abhisamaspercakakushwakasrunaserureru Adjectives Stage one Proto-Kagan, much like Japanese, does not have real adjectives. Instead, special verbs & nouns are used. These non-adjectives have three tenses (past, present, & future), adverbal forms, negative forms, & polite forms. Adjectival verbs end with the vowel *i. (NOTE: If the past few box charts are unusually big for some reason, than it's just some glitch that out of my control. I have tried to fix this several times before, but it never works out.) Adverbs There are 3 main tipes of adverbs, nominal, verbal & adjectival. The adjectival form is mentioned in the Adjectives chart above. Nominal - *-nu Verbal - *-ni Numerals Stage 1 Proto Kagan had two separate sets of numerals, one inherited from Japanese, the other borrowed from Sanskrit. Topic The Topic/Nontopic destinction is made with prefixes. In a discourse one is used to identify if the word iin a sentence is the topic of the sentence. That word, when repeated, will not need the same prefix. During a discourse, the word can have the other prefix to change from topic to nontopic or from nontopic to topic. Again, after that prefix is used, the word will not reuse the prefix untill after it switches topic again. *Ga- - Topic *Wa- - Nontopic (NOTE: For some reason the asterisks whon't stay. They keep being replaced by these square things.) Syntax Though while the languages word order is mostly free, Stage 1 Proto-Kagan is a verb final language. Stage 1 Proto-Kagan uses Postpositions, not Prepositions. Vocabulary (Note: I could not find a perfect Sanskrit to translate into, so I left some blank. When later stage varieties are completed, some words here will be taken away to give this language a more "unfinished reconstruction" look. Example text (Note: This primarilly exists as a template for stage 2 to evolve from. When stage 2 is created, several words will be dileted here along with the example above.) Category:Languages Category:Kagan Languages Category:Candidates for speedy deletion